The Regrets That Follow Me
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: Inuyasha finally realizes just how much Kagome is important to him but it's far too late now. He pushed her away, left her for a clay pot, betrayed, used her as a Jewel Detector, and hurt her. Now, she has left the group for good; leaving to never turn back and become stronger. But, she may find love. But...we will never BELIEVE who! There's also a mixed side of Kagome!
1. Welcome To My Life

"I'm just going home for a few days." A girl, with raven black silky long hair with a blue tint to it, pale skin as snow and big electric blue eyes says, already packing up her stuff and taking her bow and arrows for safety.

"I don't care! You say that all the time wench but you _**NEVER** _keep your promise! We have jewels to look for!" A silver dog eared boy with silver hair and amber eyes and creamy skin retorts back.

"I'm well aware we got jewels to search for, Inuyasha. But I need to go home real quick and I do too keep my promises!"

"No you don't Kagome! Kikyo never acts like this and neither is she so fucking weak!"

"SIT! I'm not-SIT-Kikyo! SIT-I'm going home-SIT-whether you-SIT-like-SIT-it or not! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIT~!" And with that, she stormed off, but inwardly smirking at the fact that she added some miko ki to her commands so the beads around Inuyasha's neck would leave him there for a little more time than usual AND so that he can be purified by it as well but not too much to kill him.

"KAGOME~!" A little fox demon, with orange hair that he keeps in a ponytail and with green bright eyes, a creamy white tail who wears a aquamarine hakama with white leaves around it and a dark blue hakama along with a orange vest and little creamy colored paws launches himself at the Kagome, nuzzling her neck with his small body "Take me with you okaa-san!"

Kagome sadly looks at the fox whom she has grown to love and see as a son as he cries for her not too leave, "Shippo...You know I'd take you with me if I could. How about the next time I go home, I try to take me with you?" At that, Shippo perks up.

"Really mama?"

"Yeah." She kisses his cheek and he giggles.

"Be careful Kagome." A girl with long hip length brown hair that she keeps tied at the ends, who wears a pink, white, and green kimono walks over to Kagome, giving her a tight hug for she sees her as the sister she never had. "And don't worry about Inuyasha, I will take care of him." She looks back, holding up her large boomerang in emphasis with her sentence.

"Don't hurt him too much Sango. But I know you may not listen to me you evil demon slayer. He may be a jerk and all but that's just how he his."

"Don't give me that bull shit. You do everything for him but he treats you like crap. Don't let what he says degrade you."

"Yes, Sango is right Kagome. You shouldn't have to deal with Inuyasha like that and you and him have been traveling together for a long time now and when I joined, he was treating you this badly." A man with short brown hair that he keeps tied at the nape of his neck and violet eyes, clad in black and purple robes and beside him a long golden staff about his height says. He then walks over to Kagome, giving her a hug before she departs.

"...I know Miroku. Keep them safe while I'm gone and take care of Sango." They both looks back to see said woman staring at the sky with a blank expression. "She's like an older sister to me just as how you are like my older brother."

"Will do lady Kagome." He hugged her a little tighter, but noticed the soft flesh of her breasts on his stomach which gives him some dirty thoughts.

"Okay. I will be back in three day-AAAHHHHH! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screams, punching him in his balls, kneeing him in the stomach and taking sango's-who is now aware after she hears Kagome scram-Hiraikotsu and spinning with much more grace than Sango and hitting Miroku upside his head, successfully knocking him out. "Never mind. Shippo, your now in charge."

"Yes mom!" Shippo salutes, which Kagome chuckles at and walks away, throwing a 'I'll be back in three days' over her shoulder and waving. Once in the clearing of the well she stops.

"...*Sigh* What is it you need...Lord Sesshomaru?" A tall male with elf ears and knee length silver hair with amber crimson eyes, a purple moon on his forehead and two purple markings on each cheek walks out into the clearing, slightly wide eyes staring at the miko who travels with his stupid half-brother, Inuyasha.

"How did you know this Sesshomaru was here miko?"

"I sensed you." Her eyes trails to his left arm, what was left of it to be precise. Both stay quiet for a little longer until Kagome close her eyes, walking toward Sesshomaru. Only when she is in front of him, she opens her eyes, revealing purple eyes that startled even Sesshomaru, not that he'll say it aloud. She reached her left hand out, mere centimeters away from his left nub before Sesshomaru grasped her wrist, glaring at her.

"Do not touch this Sesshomaru's person."

"..." She silently retracted her hand and quickly place it on his left shoulder that she had some how moved away the sleeve which now reveals Sesshomaru's bare skin for her eyes.

"What do you thi-" He stopped and widened his eyes as he saw her hands glow a bright orange.

"I'm giving you back your arm, milord. Now please don't move. It will only hurt a little but should you move, it will take longer and you will feel a lot of pain." She then starts to pour her miko ki into the her left palm, making the orange glow brighter. Within seconds, Sesshomaru arm was back, which he started moving around. "..." She silently nods, walking away to prepare to jump into the well, until his voice ring out,

"Why are you not with this Sesshomaru half-brother, miko?"

"...Because I'm going home. If you seek Inuyasha, he is in the village about three miles from here. Please stop speaking in third person as well Lord Sesshomaru,. It's rather annoying.

"This-I was not looking for the half breed. What do you plan on doing jumping through the well."

"My, my. Aren't we curios today, milord?" At his blank face and glare, she chuckles and continue, "I'm going home. My home is through this well." With that, she once more walks towards the well. When she was about to jump into it, Sesshomaru's voice once again rang out,

"Thank you, Kagome." With that, she blushed and jumped.

* * *

_**In The Modern Era:**_

Kagome threw up her huge yellow book bag and jumped out, her eyes once more an electric blue. She didn't know why that happened to her eyes...but in yet she did. She walked out the shrine, making her way to her house. Once inside, she walked into the kitchen in which she was greeted with bills of five hundreds and one hundreds bills and a note. She walked over to said note and read it,

_Dear Kagome,_

_Sorry we're not here to see you. We've been invited to you god fathers Christmas party. We would celebrate your birthday with you but the party is in Hawaii. The money is for you to do whatever you want with it. Sota, Grandpa, and myself already got you your birthday presents which you cannot see 'til tomorrow._

_Merry tomorrow Christmas and Happy tomorrow Birthday dear._

_To: Kagome Chikane Higurashi._

_From: Misaki Higurashi A.K.A Mom. _

_'So...I have the whole house to myself? YES!' _She silently cheered, running up to her bedroom and stripping to her birthday suit. She swiftly ran to the bathroom, running the hot water and adding banana and strawberry scented bubbles and slowly got in, relaxing all her muscles. '_This is soooooo relaxing!' _She relaxed even more, slowly drifting into nothingness as her IPod played a gentle violin, no lyrics, to vocals, nothing except the violin.

_'Geez...where did that baka go now?' Kagome wandered through the wood, looking for Inuyasha but stopped as she looked to the sky, seeing nothing but a yellow moon and stars dancing around it, merrily. 'It's so pretty tonight. No time to think about this! I need to go find Inuyasha.' She shook off her thoughts and continued to walk, wary of all the branches and roots that may trip or scrape her thin. She slowly came to a stop in a clearing, with Inuyasha...and Kikyo once more._

_"Inuyasha."_

_"Kikyo. Why are you here?" Kagome silently watched as Kikyo face turned bitter and her eyes hardened._

_"Do you not with to see me Inuyasha?"_

_"No! I want to see you so bad! But, the others."_

_"You mean Kagome."_

_"..."_

_"If my reincarnation mean so much to you then leave."_

_"Kagome means nothing to me Kikyo! I only love you!" He walked toward her. Kagome tried to turn away and run, run from the scene, run from the hurt, run from the heartbreak, run from Inuyasha, run from Kikyo, but more importantly...run from the truth but her feet will not move._

_"Then prove your love to me Inuyasha. Prove to me that my weak reincarnation means nothing to you." And with that, Inuyasha slowly lowered his lips to kikyo's and they-_

"**NO!**" Kagome awakes, panting heavily and plugging out her IPod. She looked around only to see she was at home, by herself, and she silently put her head in her hands and cries. She cries for about ten minutes until she sees that she can longer cry and starts to wash up. She grabs her chocolate scented shampoo and blueberry scented conditioner and her strawberry/banana scented bar of soap. When she is done, she get's out and wraps a silver towel around her body and a black towel around her hair to dry it. She goes back into her room and sat at her dresser, looking into her mirror to see her eyes puffy and red. She shakes her head, taking out her blue blow dryer and black comb with silver roses on it and combs her hair. She then takes out her flat iron, flattening her hair which she notices to bring out more of the blue tint it has. She then changes into silver and black baggy basket ball short but not before throwing on green and white lace panties with a matching lace bra and she then puts on a silver/blue tank-top that stops just beneath her breasts and make her way the kitchen and take out some Coco pebbles and goes into the fridge to see there is no more milk. _'Damn! No more milk. Good thing I have a car! Maybe I should go buy a few more things.' _Kagome thinks as she goes into her room once more to get her sleeveless silver/blue/black hoodie and goes to the entrance of her house, slipping on her black flats and takes her keys and go down the shrine steps, seeing her silver Lamborghini with a blue stripe on the sides right there. She gets in said Lamborghini and start the engine, looking at her reflection through rear view and drives off to the store.

When she is in the store, she goes to isle three that sells milk, juice, Kool-Aid, etc. She buys milk, eggs, hot pockets, forty cups of ramen, ten lollipops, five boxes of pocky and she buys ten boxes of water. She goes to cash register to pay for her items. In front of her is six men but the main one in front of her catches her attention, so much that she didn't notice the man all the way at the first arguing with the clerk and that she was caught staring at the man.

_'He looks so much like...'_ A tall man with short black hair and cold yet warm hazel eyes in a black suit with his shirt un-tucked is the man she was staring at.

"Is there a reason for why you are staring at my face, miss?" Said man asked, his eyes lighting up in mirth as she blushed madly.

"Um...s-sorry! It's just...you look like someone I know." She shyly scratched the back of her head and moved up when the first guy left. _'...Sesshomaru.'_

"Oh? A lover perhaps?" he smirked, crossing his arms and slightly leaning back as he stared down at her.

"N-no! He is nothing more than a acquaintance! I know him because of his half-brother but they both hate each other!" Kagome blushed even harder if possible.

"...Hmm...That's not what you face tells me." He turns around, smirking even wider than before.

"S-shut up!" She yells but stops when she hear him chuckle then she begins to giggle as well. Soon it was his time to pay for everything that he bought...which was milk and ramen and Golden Grahams. When he was finished he bowed and said goodbye and left. She then gave the clerk all her items which came up to eighty-five dollars and fifty cents. She had a VERY hard time carrying all of her bags, let alone walking outside. The minute she is outside she drops her bags and leans against the wall panting heavily...until she hears a voice and she jumps,

"You look tired."

"...I. Thought...you...left?" She looked at the man who reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"...I did. But, I dropped my wallet and came back to look for it after I put everything up in my house." She was just about to reply to that until the sounds of thunder comes out of nowhere and a full blown rain storm starts, soaking every last person up as they run,

"..."

"..." They both remain silent, both having a 'are-you-fucking-serious' face.

"...How are you going to get home?" Kagome suddenly asks, still glaring at the rain.

"...I don't know." He replied back, staring at her through the corner of his eye. "You also remind me...of someone I know." This time, she smirked and cast an side glance at him and bring her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh? A lover perhaps?" When he threw her a smirk and turned his head to look at her, she then realizes that he was serious. _'Oh...He's serious.' _"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into it."

"It was a long time ago. Besides, we weren't really an item. I don't think we were anything, to be honest. She was everything I was against...my exact opposites so I'm not sure if we were even friends for that matter."

"Oh. Hey?"

"Hn?"

"...Do you need a ride home?"

"You don't have to-"

"I'm just being nice here. It's good to take offers every now and then."

"Alright...but don't start stalking me when you find out where I live." He picked up her bags and chuckled when her jaw dropped.

"You wish!" she grabbed some of the lighter ones he left for her and ran to her car as he followed and she opened up the trunk and put the bags in and swiftly gets in the car, him going to the passenger seat. She quickly drives to her shrine, "Okay, I just need to put everything up and grab a umbrella."

"I'll come with you." he said, unbuckling his seat belt.

"...You sure?"

"Hn." He quickly got out and got the bags from the trunk as she turned off the ignition and mimicked his movements even though her was less graceful and together they ran up the steps and ran into the house. Once in the house they kicked off their shoes and put all the bags in the kitchen and Kagome immeadiantly started putting up the food, with the help of her guest. "...Isn't it too cold to be wearing shorts?"

"I was just going to the store AND I have a car. no big whoop."

"...Hn. I think I'll stay here until the rain clears."

"Okay. I'll be taking a shower if you need me..."

"Just call me Touga. My middle name. I don't really give out my first."

"Alright Touga. My names' Kagome Higurashi. I give out my first name all the time." She flashes him a bight smile that can out do the sun and turns, heading for the bathroom, missing his first shocked expression turning into a love filled expression and a small smile passes his lips. He closes his eyes, then opens them, revealing golden orbs as a teenager with orange messy short hair and green bright eyes, wearing a green plaid button up short sleeved, which he has unbuttoned, shirt and a white tank-top beneath it and grey baggy jeans came from out of the kitchen, smirking at the black haired guy.

"You know it's not time yet _**fluffy**_."

"I thought I told you before not to call me that **_kit." _**He stared blankly at the kit. "I will meet you tomorrow at the sweets shop."

"Yeah, yeah. It's nice to her see again, ne?" The orange haired teen raked a hand through his hair, staring at the path Kagome walked to the bathroom.

"...Hn..." Touga smiled softly, and took a deep breath through his nose. '_You still have that enticing scent of yours...Kagome.'_

* * *

_**After Kagome Gets Out The Shower:**_

Kagome came back down stair wearing pink baggy Adidas sweat pants and a black tank top that say 'What do I do with a boy like YOU?' in hot pink bold letters and a finger pointing beneath the words along with some black and pink striped socks. She opened her mouth to say something until she saw her 'Guest' sleeping on the couch. _'I guess I'll stay here for awhile. I'm not in a rush anyway. And I have to go get some more sweets besides the lollipops I bought today...I should also buy some clothes as well.' _Believe it or not, She was getting rather annoyed with having to wear her uniform but it's still comfortable to wear. She got out a blanket from the closet in the living room and put it on Touga. She made a move to change her clothes again but a hand firmly, yet gently, gripped her hand, ceasing all movement. She turned around and was greeted with hazel eyes staring at her.

"...You're done?" She face palms at the obvious answer and puts on a sarcastic face.

'No! I'm just down here naked 'cause I'm trying to impress someone!" She motions to her body, which makes her miss the way his eyes hungrily followed but snaps back to her face quickly so she won't see.

"Who're you trying to impress?"

"...Never mind. Let's just go." With that, she grabbed her jacket and her keys and goes outside, only to have the sun flash brightly in her face and she quickly covers her face with her arm.

"Ready?" Touga came out, wearing sunglasses and walked down the steps.

"Y-yeah." She grabs her money and locks the door and run down the steps. "Where to?"

"I never knew I was in a taxi." Touga smirked at her, his smirk widens as Kagome's face turns red in anger.

"Shut up! Just tell me your street, baka!"

"Take me to the ."

"Roger!" With that, she drives off.

**_Skipping to where 'Touga' needs to be dropped off because I'm lazy as hell right now -_-:_**

"Thank you."

"No probs' Touga! I hope to see you again!" Kagome drives off once more, heading for the mall.

"...Don't worry. We will seeing each other when the time is right..._Kagome._" He then turns and head for the building, just before he is about to enter, he looks at the spot her car was and smile, before putting on a stoic face.

_**Another Time Skip! Still feeling bored as fuck. As Of Right Now, Kags' at home packing:**_

In her room, Kagome is taking all her new clothes out their bags and folding them up, pulling out her new black, silver, and blue book bag that is somewhat bigger than her yellow one and water proof. She packs her pajamas, underwear, bra, shirts, tank-tops, dress, jackets, pants, shorts, boots, sneakers, kimonos, books, first aid kit, skirts, hair bands, ribbons, earrings, wash cloths, soap, shampoo, conditioner, sutras, towels, the ramen, her IPod 4, lollipops, the sweets, the pocky, and the clothing material she needs so Sango can help her make her own slaying outfit instead of just staying in her uniform. She then glances at her clock, seeing it say 11:58 _'Well, I should get some sleep.'_ she then climbs into her bed. the minute her head hit's her pillow, she is asleep.

_**Another Time Skip O_O:**_

She awakes at 2:36 in the afternoon and she looks out her window, to be greeted by the sight of snow. _'That's right. Today...is my birthday...the day I fell down the well...the day...I met...Inuyasha...'_ Her mind showed her of all the times he left her for Kikyo, the many times he called her weak, the many times he called her a jewel detector, and how much she still loves him. She sighed as she showered and changed into her uniform. She then remembers that the note her mom left for her said that she gets to see her presents today. With that, she made a dash for her moms room, knowing that her presents were in there since her mother always did it if she wasn't here to celebrate Kagome's birthday with her. She instantly goes into the room and picks them all up and take them into the kitchen, putting them onto the table. She opened up the smallest one first, which Sota got her. It was a silver chain that fit right between her breasts, in the middle was her name with sapphires outlining her name. A matching pair of earrings, anklet, and bracelet. All with her name on it in silver with sapphires out . Her next present is slightly big, which is from her mother. She opens it to reveal a sleeping bag that's black with red skulls on it and silver tears hear and there. The last present was long, which was from...gramps. She isn't too excited for she always gets something dead that he claims to be demon remnants. She unwrapped the wrapping, only to gasp loudly. In her hand was a beautiful katana, the blade is black with silver/blue whirlpools going down. The hilt is made of pure white silk with a blue huge sapphire directly in the middle. Her sheath is silver with blue roses streaming down and black and grey whirlpools softly blowing the petals around the sheath. She notices a little note and picks it up to read it.

_'Dear Kagome,_

_Happy birthday child. This sword is a sword that your father got for you when he was younger. It's called Shiroi Uzu (_White Whirlpool). _The sword actually has more than one name and it changes colors depending on how you feel and which technique you are using. Shiroi also has a twin blade, Kuroi Uzu __(_Black Whirlpool_). Kuroi however, your father hid. Shiroi is known as Pure and Good. Kuroi however is known as Impure and Bad. Should you find Kuroi, or if Kuroi finds you since he is apart of Shiroi, make both hilts of the swords touch and sing the song. You will find out along the way. Not Kagome, Kagome, but the other one. Pure has become Impure. That one. Here is a clue that your father and uncle left for you even though your uncle is not dead;_

**_Back and forth through time, big old pure tree, heal the souls who have done wrong, help he who is pinned to nature for fifty years make it through life. Purest child of gods, back and forth through time will go, fix mistakes that have been made and discover your true self. Ignore signs, and you die. Heed signs when given, you may live. Pay attention to signs, you will see another day. Back and forth through time the gods child will go, find he pinned to nature and cleanse the earth before all is too late. Darkness control you, you die. Too much purity, you die. Selfless wish upon thousand souls trapped, earth will not crumble._**

_I have no idea what that means but for both Kuroi and Shiroi, you have to have a demon forge his fangs into them both. You also have to withstand the darkness Kuroi has for he will devour you. Kuroi and Shiroi are both men and both can turn human at any time and both are perverts. Be careful child, especially with Kuroi. _

_Yours truly,_

_Gramps._

She just sat there, staring at the note, reading over the riddle that she somehow knows all too well. '_Back and forth through time...big old pure tree, heal the souls who have done wrong...help he who is pinned to nature for...fifty...years?...Inuyasha! Okay, I already figured that part out, now I need to find out whether or not it's in the feudal era or my era. I think I will look in the feudal era first and if I don't find it there, then I will look here if I don't find it in the Feudal era...but...what if he already set out somewhere? Gramps said that they have a mind of their own AND they can manifest into humans. You know what? I'll just look in the feudal era and then my era, if I don't find him, then I will just let him find me.' _With that, she put on her jewelry from Sota, stuffs the sleeebing bag into her new book bad, and takes Shiroi, the instant she comes into contact with the pure sword, it hums in approval and a whisper rangs through her head and the wind, '_Mistress Kagome'_. She just stares bewildered at the sword and she then shrugs and take her book bag and head out the house. Before she enters the shrine house, she sadly looks back at her home, knowing it would be awhile before she can visit. She then enters the shrine house and jumps down the well and out, only to hear Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga fighting.

'_Yeah. This is my life now.' _She then jumps out, unaware of the red eyes watching her through a mirror.

_**Back in the Modern Era:** _

A tall pale man with knee length silver and black hair walks from behind the house, wearing a silver hakama with a neon green and blue whirlpool going down the right pant leg, and looks at the well house from which Kagome jumped down with Shiroi and slowly smirks with his eyes closed. The sun hits him, making his pale creamy skin almost paler if possible and he opens his eyes, revealing a very bright sky blue, almost white if you don't look closer.

"Ah! So, that's my master. It seems my dear brother, Shiroi, has already accepted her. I can't blame him though. She's a sexy little thing." He trails his hand to his right hip, placing said hand on a beautiful katana, the blade is white with neon green/blue whirlpools going down. The hilt is made of pure black silk with a green huge sapphire directly in the middle. The sheath is black with green roses streaming down and black and grey whirlpools softly blowing the petals around the sheath. "Don't worry about finding me master. For I have...already found you."

* * *

**CHAPTER END!**

**Hey everyone! Yes I'm starting a new story! I will try to update the rest! The only reason I upoladed this story is because it wouldn't leave my mind so I just had to update it! Kagome will be sorta OOC in the beginning but somwhere in chapter three, four, or five or maybe ten, she will be totally OOC! So don't try to flame me when she go OOC on your ass. i will curse you right out and probably reprt you dumb ass if I can.**

**Now, for the first few chapters I will go easy on you. However, in the later chapters, I will not show you mercy. For now, I'll just be updating whenever I want, but probably in chapter five, i will be telling you people the update schedule based on reveiws. Reviews inspire me to continue...except for the flame reviews. that only discourages me and makes me mad which in turn, causes me to go ham on you.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter one of this! I already started chapter two so yeah.**

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Bitter-Sweet Memories and Moments

**Lele: Yeah baby!**

**Inuyasha: Why are you so hype, wench?**

**Lele: Because mutt, I'm updating another story but this time it's an Inuyasha fanfic.**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is not pleased. This Sesshomaru wishes to be with Kagome.**

**Miroku: Where is Sango?**

**Sango: None of your damn business you lecher *Hits him with Hiraikotsu* XD**

**Kikyo: Inuyasha. Let's go to hell together.**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo.**

**Shippo: Ew! You'd rather go with a clay pot than stay with Kagome!? You make me sick you stupid half-breed. **

**Inuyasha: What'd you say you lil' runt!? **

**Shippo: Lele, help me!**

**Inuyasha: As if the hag can do anything to me-**

**Lele: Sit boy!**

**Inuyasha: OOPH!**

**Shippo and Lele: XD**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to Lele. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, sadly. Only the plot and OC's, if there is any, belong to her and the swords and Kagome's uncle.**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_She then enters the shrine house and jumps down the well and out, only to hear Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga fighting._

_'Yeah. This is my life now.' She then jumps out, unaware of the red eyes watching her through a mirror._

_**Back in the Modern Era:** _

_A tall pale man with knee length silver and black hair walks from behind the house, wearing a silver hakama with a neon green and black whirlpool going down the right pant leg, and looks at the well house from which Kagome jumped down with Shiroi and slowly smirks with his eyes closed. The sun hits him, making his pale creamy skin almost paler if possible and he opens his eyes, revealing a very bright purple, almost white if you don't look closer._

_"Ah! So, that's my master. It seems my dear brother, Shiroi, has already accepted her. I can't blame him though. She's a sexy little thing." He trails his hand to his right hip, placing said hand on a beautiful katana, the blade is white with neon green/blue whirlpools going down. The hilt is made of pure black silk with a green huge sapphire directly in the middle. The sheath is black with green roses streaming down and black and grey whirlpools softly blowing the petals around the sheath. "Don't worry about finding me master. For I have...already found you."_

* * *

_**Inuyasha POV:**_

I can't believe the little wench had the audacity to sit me! And she added some of her miko ki into it so I can stay in the dirt for a little longer. By time I got out, she was already gone! Not only that, Koga chose that time to bring his flea bitten ass over here claiming 'Where's my woman' and 'if you did anything to my woman I will kill you'. AND Fluff-ass chooses that time to come as well saying 'I need the miko's assistance' as if I'm fucking retarded. Yeah, he need's assistance from her to get rid of his little erection he gets sometimes when she sits me and crouches down to sit me even more. I may act retarded but I'm really not. I have noticed Sesshomaru coming here to us more often than usual. I've also noticed how much more often Kagome and Sango wishes to go to the hot springs.

**'They go just as much as they normally do idiot_.'_**My demon told me.

_'Not true. They go every chance they get.'_

**'As usual. Maybe if you wasn't thinking about different positions to put the damn clay pot in the next time you fuck her, then maybe you'll see it more for yourself, pup.'**

_'Okay. What about Sesshomaru?'_

**'I can't blame him for getting hard. How can you not get hard off of Kagome's body, face, voice, blue eyes, raven hair, nice voluptuous ass, curves in every right place, and have you seen how longs her legs go!? Damn I just want to be inside of her for a few months! Hell, maybe for the rest of eternity, never leaving!'**

_'That's just fucking sick!'_

**'...You're a disgrace. Kagome is way better than the clay potted whore and much stronger. I want her as mate.'**

_'I don't care about what the hell you want, Kagome is a weak, pathetic girl who is only useful for finding jewels and showing off her skin. She is nothing better than a whore who works in a brothel.'_

**'Take. That. Back. Now!'**

_'No. It's so fucking true that I know you believe me.'_

**'...When she leaves us for good, don't say anything.'**

_'What're you talking about? She can't leave and won't leave me. She's too in love with me to not be by my side and she promised that she was going to stay with me.'_

**'When she leaves, don't say I did not warn you pup.' **And with that, my demon, Isaki, went back to slumber.

"Oi! Mutt face! Where's my woman!?" Koga calls out to me, getting up in my face.

"I don't know you dirty flea bitten wolf! Why don't you use your damn nose!" I glare at him, pushing him from my face.

"You know what? I would but I'm smelling your dirty ass butt!"

"Then why don't you get your head out my ass then!"

"Can you both shut up? This Sesshomaru is getting an headache." Sesshomaru says, glaring at both of us.

"Stay the fuck out of this you piece of shit!"  
"Stay the fuck out of this you piece of shit!" Koga and I yell in unison.

"This Sesshomaru will not be talked to by those lower than I like that." He flexed his left hand but I didn't notice it as I mimicked his posture and face and eyes.

"This Inuyasha has already hacked your fucking arm off and I will be glad to do it with your other arm."

"This Koga can take you on any day whilst making out with my woman."

"...'Woman'?" Sesshomaru repeats, staring blankly at Koga as I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. Kagome. She's MY woman! And I'll be damned if I let her stay with a bunch of mutts!" He yells.

"The miko will-" Sesshomaru stops and glares at Koga,

"more than likely become wolf food should she stay with you, you mangy wolf!" I finish, glaring at Koga as well.

"No the hell she won't! Every one in my whole clan knows her and treats her with respect unlike what you do Inu-trasha!"

This just blows me over the top, "That's it! You wanna go you filthy wolf!?" I unsheathe Tetsusaiga and point it in front of him with one hand.

"Lets go then mutt-face."

"Did you just call me a mutt? AGAIN!?"

"Oh. my bad again. That's an insult to Shippo and your brother, you're the ground my wolves shit on."

"Then that proves that you need some home training!" I yell, smirking widely at Koga's dumb found expression.

"I have more home training than you! You hump whatever you can get your hands on anywhere!" My smirk instantly turns to a deep frown.

"That's it! Wind-"

"SIT BOY!"

_**WAPAH**_~!

I'm instantly in the dirt and hear wind swooshing past me and a faint 'How are you Kagome?' and 'Koga! I haven't seen you in a long time!' and that when everything goes black.

**_Kagome' POV:_**

"Wind-"

"SIT BOY!"

_**WAPAH**_~!

I sat on the well lip, glaring at Inuyasha for about to put all the others in danger, especially Shippo since he was right behind Koga laughing at every comeback that Koga came back with. Funny how Sesshomaru was the only one who noticed me sitting here, growing annoyed by the minute...until he started talking to me,

"Miko, I need your assistance."

"Huh?" I look at him questioningly, "What is it?"

"It's Rin." He states blandly.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Next time tell me quicker! What happened?!"

"She has fallen ill."

"More detail Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn. Can't breathe, high fever, claims she is hot when it's less than thirty degrees in her room, and coughing violently."

"Oh! That's easy to take care of. I have everything!" I was going to say more but I felt someone clasp my hands in theirs and I look up to see Koga. He really needs to get ahold of his feelings and move on from me. I don't love him. I wish he'd just give up on me.

**'Just like what you should do with Inuyasha?' **A voice in the back of my head spoke.

'_I know where you are getting at and trust me, I try but I can't.'_

**'****Yes you can. There are others way better than him.' **A different voice spoke this time, sounding more womanly and stronger but in yet still so young.

'_What the? Who the hell are you!?'_

**_'_Some one who you will learn about when you find Kuroi, Kuroi finds you, or when you learn of one of Aoi's techniques. But remember, just because Shiroi is the good sword, doesn't mean that his techniques are good. Most are good while more is bad. Same for Kuroi. Kuroi has most bad techniques but has more good techniques.'**

_'How will I be able to learn one of Shiroi's and where?'_

**'Where and how is up to you. You will learn of one when you are trying to save those dear to you.'**

_'...Inuyasha?'_

**'No.'**

And like that, the other voice left.

"Koga! I haven't seen you in so long! Sorry but I can't stay and chat. Gotta help Rin." I look at Sesshomaru to see him standing and looking at the sky. I just stare at him, his beauty and get lost in my thoughts...until his voice wakes me up.

"Are you ready."

Even though it's not a question, I'm still curious, "Ready for wha-AAAAAAAAAHHHH! NEXT TIME WARN ME YOU PRICK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I was taken into the air and not what Inuyasha jumps. Oh hell no. Inuyasha got nothing on how high up Sesshomaru can go! Imagine that your in a helicopter or an airplane going to New York and your in Japan and you look down. Imagine that but the only thing is, your not in a flying metal contraption that can keep you safe at times. Oh no! You're riding on someone tail and that person is holding you with his new arm!

"I said 'Are you ready'." He stated as if it was the most frigging obvious thing in the world!

"You did not ask me, you stated it AND you did NOT tell me for what! I thought you was going to put me on your back and take off with your speed!

"I thought you to be too heavy for someone of my strength and caliber." He smirks and I blush.

"Shut up. I never pegged YOU to make an joke."

"Don't get used to it...Miko."

"Ka-Go-Me." I ground out and glare at him but he merely raises an amused eye brow.

"Kagome. Where did you get that sword from?" He eyes Shiroi, and Shiroi hums in a way I don't know but Sesshomaru understood.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Shiroi Uzu. I got this today, for my birthday."

"White Whirlpool...today is your birthday?" I instantly regret telling him that I'm now 19. Yes, I'm nineteen and in college. I've been traveling with Inuyasha and everyone else now for four years. I really didn't want anyone to know that today's my birthday since two years ago;

_**Flash-Back:**_

_Kagome was walking ahead of everyone...quickly and anxiously. Why? Because she is now seventeen and Sota told Inuyasha when he came over today was her birthday and he gave her a sweet smile but with evil gleaming eyes. For a second, she thought him to be Naraku if not for his same cocky attitude. Not only that, Inuyasha told everyone about it. He even told Jaken and Rin but not Sesshomaru 'cause, well...they don't like each other. That's obvious. Anyway, Shippo had somehow managed to get into her bag and take out some water balloons and he still had HUGE water balloons from last year since it was so hot and he merely died of dehydration. They were heading back to Kaede's village, not that it wasn't clueless as the whole Inu-tachi gang, Shippo and Inuyasha passed the information faster than people who gossip AND the publicity ever wished they could. Hell, she knew the village was planning something but she was POSITIVELY sure that Shippo had something planned; he is a kitsune after all and they LOVE to play games. As she was walking, she failed to miss Sango and Miroku's gleaming eyes and Inuyasha's jumping from tree to tree, ever so silently, planting balloons filled with water, ramen juices, Youkai pee and barf, water with fish in it. Anything and Shippo was the one to fill them, except for the Youkai barf and pee. Sango did that. Miroku's job was to act normal and when Kagome turn her back, Sango swiftly run to the clearing of the well and plant a wire that latches onto all the trees surrounding the well and when she walks through a wire, a HUGE balloon filled with skunk pee, barf, fish, water, chocolate, and whatever immediately comes flying in which no matter where she run, she can't get away. Hell! There is even a trap waiting on both sides of the well thanks to Inuyasha._

_"Lady Kagome? What's wrong? You seem rather...anxious for some reason today." Miroku, the pervert and distractor was doing his job just right, asked, smirking inwardly._

_"Huh!? Oh! Nothing. It's just that I want to hurry and get home."_

_"Why? Is there something you wish to get away from?" Miroku was having a hard time keeping in his mirth. Although he was against it, it'd still be a funny sight. _'It will be even more funnier when she gets her revenge'_ he thought turning his head to the side to cover his wide grin._

_"I guess you can say that..." Kagome trailed off, looking behind her to see Inuyasha staring at her intently...if only she knew he was staring at her ass._

_"Oh? From what exactly?" He needed to hurry and distract her. _'I don't think I can hold it in much longer'_ he thought, his face turning blue very slowly._

_"I don't know. I get the feeling as if something is going to happen to me." She says walking faster, which is making Inuyasha stare at her ass even more because of how hard it's switching and her cheeks are jiggling, and shuddering. _

_"I see well-OH MY GOD! IS THAT RIN-CHAN IN A DEMONS MOUTH!?" Miroku suddenly shouts, pointing west and in the sky._

_"WHAT!?" Kagome instantly snaps her head in the direction and Miroku runs away, laughing his ass off while Sango books it. The only thing is, Miroku's lie turned out to be the truth. "OH MY GOD! RIN! Sango, I need Kirara! NOW!" She shrieks and Miroku looks up once more, this time seeing Rin in a demons mouth. _'Is this why priests, priestesses, and monks are not supposed to lie?'_ Miroku wondered and paled, quickly coming back out along with Sango._

_"Kirara! Help Kagome!" Said Neko-Youkai transformed into her saber tooth form and took Kagome to the skies and Kagome took her bow and arrows. She instantly shot her arrow, hitting the demon right in it's Uvula, swooping past Rin and dodging her face by a second and hitting a jewel shard. The demon instantly drooped Rin, leaving her thinking she can fly and screaming in what Kagome thought was akin to fright while the demon fell dying, literally though. Kirara swiftly caught Rin on her back and retreated back to the Inu-Tachi group. As they entered the tree line, Kagome, Kirara, and Rin suddenly saw a white wire which instantly made them freeze...but Kirara had already pulled the wire, and just like that; hoards of balloon came flying, hitting all of them and they all screamed. Kirara quickly ran through the forest, getting hit with the balloons, and she made it out of the clearing just to hear Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha laughing at all of them. Kagome swiftly got off and made a bee line for the well, crossing wires and getting hit everywhere. She finally made it to the clearing, but stopped when she accidentally saw all the wires shine. She looked at everything then smirked. '_Inuyasha, if you were going to do this, you should've done it better and thought more about it. It seems to me that you forgot that I'm as flexible as a snake' _she thought and instantly walked, looking out for wires. She then got down and laid on the ground holding her breath and slowly crawling over it. She then slowly raised and took a look around; searching for wires but she found it difficult._ 'Thank lord I carry a pocket knife' _She then put her sharp pocket knife to her thumb and cut it; pouring her blood onto a wire above her, which she just saw. Immediately the blood flows, showing her every last wire around her...except for in the well. _

_"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bursts through, looking for Kagome since he smelled her blood but then his eyes widened in shock. Kagome was half way by the well and the wires were bloody, Reminding him of Yura the Hair Demon...until he see Kagome do a bridge from standing up and bring one leg up and doing a split in the air, showing her black lace panties and then bringing the other up and flipped up, landing perfectly on the balls of her feet and her eyes closed. She then dropped down to a table top position-doggie style position in sex terms-and put her chest and face to the floor. unconsciously raising her butt higher and Inuyasha grow hard. Never in his life did he think Kagome capable of making him have fantasies of her instead of Kikyo but he blamed it to be her whore clothes. Kagome then slid forward and raised her back up, her legs flat on the ground and eased her way up and in front of the well and threw her hands in the air, smiling like an maniac. She then opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha gawking at her, he was VERY grateful that she did not see his 'problem', and she in return stuck her tongue at him and jumped into the well, releasing a high pitch scream both in and out the well as she was bomb boarded by balloons but was sent back through time since a big balloon that Sota set up for her knocked her backed and flying out the well where she landed on her butt. All she heard was laughter and she quickly jumped into the well and ran to the bathroom to wash for six hours straight. She even came out with wrinkly skin but didn't care; as long she felt and smelt clean, she was happy._

**_End Of Flash-Back:_**

Don't worry though. I got my revenge on all of them. Sango had gotten the silent treatment along with Shippo and Inuyasha. I wouldn't even look at them. I stopped getting Ramen for Inuyasha and candy for Shippo for six months. The villagers were all shun by me, except for the children, Sota and gramps was put in the hospital while I destroyed my moms favorite plate since she was also in on it. What about Miroku? Well, he got the worse treatment I think. Well second to worse but still worse. I gave him a strip tease and left him with a hard on just as he was about to cum, and he was tied up to a tree. When I came back in the morning, he was crying and I felt sorry for him and was about to take him down, but I remembered what I did and what he would do to me should he be released. And Inuyasha got sat every time I deemed worthy AND I flirted with Koga and even gave said wolf some jewel shards, not listening to a word any of my companions said. Koga had asked why but I said to just keep it and he pooped them in his legs and his other arm which made him even more faster than Sesshomaru. He then had it taken by Hakudoshi but we got it back and this time I kept it. I have yet to get them back which is just making them even more scared. Well...at least not really yet, I still have so much I have in store for them.

"Yeah. I'm nineteen now." I looked up at Sesshomaru to see if he had some kind of glint in his eyes. I'm still paranoid!

Sesshomaru stared at me with blank eyes before switching his gaze, suddenly, to Shiroi, "It has a other half it seems."

"...You can understand it."

"Hn."

"Why can't I understand it?" I am answered with a sharp glare.

"It's obvious that your sword chooses to not let you understand it or your just not listening hard enough. It can also be because you have yet to discover an ability of it." He then looks forward again.

I unsheathe Shiroi, holding the blade the opposite direction of Sesshomaru's face, and stare at my pure sword, "Yet to discover an ability, huh?" I say to myself, even though I know Sesshomaru heard it. After my little saying, we travel in silence...until we reach Sesshomaru's palace. I've been here before but the sight is still so very breathtaking. Almost every wall is pristine white and is surrounded by different types of lilacs, roses, daisies, anything! However, I don't have the time to be gawking at this nor Sesshomaru's sexy, deep chuckle. I swiftly walk past him to go to Rin. After my first twenty visits, some by accident, some when Sesshomaru saved me and nobody knows about it besides Shippo and Miroku, some when Sesshomaru offered me to stay here when I'd come back into the feudal era late, but mostly when Inuyasha come here to confront Sesshomaru over stupid stuff, I finally manage not to get lost! The minute I enter Rin's room however, I'm bombarded by flowers and Rin herself.

"Kagome-one-chan!" I look down at my breasts, to see a head of black hair nuzzling them.

"R-rin-chan!? What are you doing out of bed!?" I scream, ignoring the pain in my lower back since I seem to have fallen on Jaken.

Rin stands and twirl around, laughing and she say's, "Don't Rin looks pretty? I get to go see the firework celebration today!" I look closer at Rin and smile softly which makes the passing servants and warriors also smile as they continue walking, unaware of the sexy daiyoukai watching me. Rin is wearing the Taisho family traditional kimono colors and emblem on the back. Her kimono is pristine white with red flowers on her right shoulder and a red obi in the middle but what stand out the most is the black small mokomoko over her left shoulder. Her black tinted brown hair up in a high-pony-tail with her bangs also clipped to the rest of her hair so you can now see the dog earrings on her eats. Overall, she is perfect but I guess me adding some make-up to her won't hurt but first, I need to find out how she is out of bed and well. I know for a fact that Sesshomaru does not lie.

"Yes Rin, you look very pretty but how are you so well?"

"Oh! Because Lord-Sesshomaru's mother gave me her saliva!" I nearly barf but I keep on a calm face. "Will you be attending the firework festival?"

Dang! I completely forgot about that! "I don't think so Rin. I didn't come prepared, so-"

"You can get ready here Kagome." I blush at the use of my name from Sesshomaru and as he picks me up by the waist.

"I-I need Sango here as well and my bag and Shippo will want to see Rin again."

"Very well. I will bring everyone of your pack." He picks me up bridal style, not before promising Rin to be back soon, and flying off.

"My pack?"

"Hn."

"Why do you think it's my pack Sesshomaru-sama?" I swear I just saw a frown flash across his face but it was probably my imagination.

"I call you alpha because it's obvious that you're the strongest and you lead the group. Don't matter if you don't fight like the Taija in your pack or you don't have a sword, you are clearly the more dominant."

I am in a complete lost for words. Sesshomaru thinks me strong?! And he spoke more than one sentence!? "Why thank-"

"But, I am stronger than you no matter what. I am proud to have your pack apart of my pack." He chuckles softly as my jaw drops. He just ruined the whole bonding moment!

"Whatever! Just hurry up." He raises an eye brow at my childish behavior but I just ignore it. We slowly arrive at Kaede's hut and we softly touch the ground and walk in.

**_Inuyasha's POV:_**

I smell Kagome and Fluff butt's scent as soon as they arrive here and I instantly get up, about to make my way out the hut to talk to Kagome about leaving the pack without my consent until they both walk in but that is not why I am fucking standing here fuming! My fucking ass of a brother and Kagome walk in talking softly and Kagome laughs softly, Sesshomaru's new left arm on around her waist and resting fucking merrily on her hip while her right hand is on a...pure white hilt!? What the fuck!?

"Oi! Where the hell do you think you were wench!?" I instantly start barking at Kagome, ignoring fluff asses glare but I damn sure as hell ain't going to ignore the fact the she just slightly jumped, her breasts jumping in the process.

"I was with Sesshomaru because Rin was-" I cut her off, glaring at her.

"You was fucking him weren't you, you damn whore!? No wonder why you let Koga touch on you! What? Are you fucking Naraku as well or-"

"SIT!" I fall face first into the ground and look up to yell at Kagome but stop when I see her head down, her hair covering her face and her whole body shaking in what I don't know to be anger or what. She then looks up and glare at me and I involuntarily gulp. "What? You can leave us alone, in the middle of nowhere, just for your fucking dead clay potted whore but I can't leave to go help a little girl who I look at like a little sister!? You get to wander off when you wish to sulk but I can't get no fucking peace to myself!?" I wince as she yells and curse. Where is my sweet Kagome at? "Let me tell you something right now, half-breed!" myself and everyone else, except for Sesshomaru, gasps and stares wide-eyed at Kagome, who is now smirking and smiling evilly, walk over to me, and I move back until my back hit a wall. She roughly grabs my chin in her hand and crouches in front of me, not taking in a single care that she is giving me a perfect view of her sulky black and red stripe lacy panties, "You are no longer in control of me. I am alpha. Don't like it, go travel with Kikyo. I am not her and never will be." I snap right then and there. I growl and my irises change to blue and red is starting to seep into my eyes.

"You're right. You're not her; she is not a whore! She will never go off with other men and try to lie! **YOU **are the fucking reason for why she is not living right now! **YOU** have **HER **soul! You should've just stayed dead when Urasue was retrieving her soul back! You are worthless, ugly, stupid, weak, AND useless! The only thing you are good for is detecting jewel shards AND whoring yourself off! No wonder why hobo is always coming after you! You probably sucked his cock! I should have killed you a long fucking time ago but-" I instantly stop when a fist come in contact with my jaw. I place my hand to my mouth and see blood and I look up to see Kagome's body shaking furiously and tears are swiftly streaming down her cheeks and every last word I just said hits me. "k-kagome... I, I, I-" She runs out the hut, Miroku hot on her heels as Sango is holding Shippo in her arms and staring eye-wide at the floor as Shippo cries. I look to Kaede to see her staring up and I follow her gaze to Sesshomaru, which all I see is him now in my face with red eyes and his hand instantly goes to my throat.

"You worthless half-breed. I should kill you where you fucking stand. Kagome is nowhere near that. She is stronger than you, better than your whore. Every last thing you said was wrong, but more accurately describe everything your whore is. Should you talk to her like that once more, I will end your life where you stand." He punched me dead in the stomach and I fell to the floor.

I look up to see Sesshomaru sweep out the hut and I look to Sango, "Sango-"

"Don't Inuyasha." She say softly but her voice is hard, "Don't say anything to me. Kagome has been here for you since the beginning, treated you as a equal, as any other person or demon, but this is how you repay her?" She then looks up, her eyes blazing with anger and tears, "Should she leave, I leave but not before I kill you." She then goes back to trying to calm down Shippo. If only I had noticed the bright purple eyes glaring at me through the darkest corner of the hut, I would have followed Kagome and Miroku, since he obviously knows something about her that we don't.

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

Damn that half-breed. The only reason I do not kill him, is because I wish to see how Kagome will handle him. I have never seen her cry like that before. I have seen her cry many of other times and each time I allowed her to stay with me, but never like this. Each time I see her cry, I feel a protectiveness tug at my heart but this time was a stab in the chest. I have never felt this way for Rin and she is now my pup. I haven't seen her cry since four months ago.

**_Flash-Back:_**

_Sesshomaru and his pack had been in a flower field by a waterfall, soft green grass by the shore, which Sesshomaru was sitting on against a cherry blossom tree. The moon shining down on him as the stars twinkle. He faintly smelled an familiar trace of salt water and raspberry and strawberry blood in the air and instantly his blood turned cold and he flashed from the clearing, warning Jaken to protect his ward with the imp's very life, and into the forest where he know he will find _Her. _The person who have somehow caught his attention and entered his life. Ever since they first met, in his father's remains, and she pulled out the sword that neither he or his impudent half-brother was able to pull out. In all honesty, he made it seem like he was going to attack her so that he can see up close but when he did attack, however, it was out of sheer anger that reeked of Inuyasha's scent and that_ SHE, _a female weak ningen, was able to attract his, the great Dog Demon General and Lord of the Western Lands, attention just by pulling out Tetsusaiga when he could not. That's another; his pride felt wounded. She had it coming even more when she didn't gawk at his beauty as all the other women do it, no matter where he go. even his female servants gawked at him, mated or not._

_The second time they met, with the un-mother, he merely used her and his wanting of Tetsusaiga in order to see Kagome again and what she will do. he was highly amused when she had first gotten suspicious. he was even more amused when she took the staff of two heads and used Jaken as a gulf ball. He became even more confused and angry when she had discovered that the water would break the illusion and save Inuyasha. Each encounter after that got him even more infatuated and curious. He know what he saw though. Slowly, very slowly, she was growing, aging into a beautiful women who has lost some of her childish features. Her once round face became somewhat narrower, bringing out her lips and eyes more along with her nose and eye brows. Her eyes had become a little narrower and the glint you saw was one of the wise. Her breasts grew bigger and more defined, not sagging, and her butt became more round and big as her calves became more stronger but still feminine. Sesshomaru noticed since the first year of them knowing each other. She grew into a woman. He ran to the end of a cliff that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Each of them in full bloom. But what caught his attention, was the one in the middle that instead of having a pink gleam and light surrounding it, the petals were icy blue, fire flies and souls of the dead who had yet to pass on to the netherworld danced merrily around the tree. The gleam and light was also icy blue and there were white lilies on the ground but he was not paying attention to them. On a tree branch, singing and crying, was Kagome, wearing a mid-thigh ice blue skirt and white leggings beneath it, a white tank-top with navy blue roses decorating the shirt here and there, her long black hair was up in an elegant bun with a curly strand of hair hanging on one side of her face, one knee propped up and the other just dangling off the branch. She had on cerulean eye shadow with a faint coat of glitter over lapping them and red lip gloss on her already plump lips. He thought her to be a goddess._ '**Mate_' _**_his beast hummed excitedly and he nodded in silent agreement...until he saw all the scrapes on her creamy legs, face, arms, and the slash across her stomach and the tears that streamed down her face, her eyes closed, each soul passing on one by one. She was soon finished singing but cried more. He faintly her 'stupid Inuyasha' and 'he is always choosing Kikyo'. He decided then that he'll make his presence known._

_"_Miko." _What she was expecting, by how far his voice sounded, was that he was on the floor looking up at her. Not as soon as she open her eyes she sees Sesshomaru's face staring right her._

_"_Ah!_" She jumped, and almost fell out of the tree, had it not been for Sesshomaru catching her, but, they both fell. Sesshomaru quickly shifted his body so that his back would hit the floor and removed his armor in a flash along with Tenseiga so that Kagome can lay on his stomach. _

_Inuyasha was out looking for Kagome. The minute he re-entered the camp, he noticed Kagome missing AND Sango got on him and told him Kagome had ran away again because of his foolishness. He was gaining on Kagome fast, following her scent but then he went past the place where Rin was at and smelt Sesshomaru in the direction he was going in, actually...he smelt his half-brother way ahead of him and this pushed him harder. He hid in the trees and watched , he was happy he made it here before Sesshomaru but he caught sight of Kagome and thought her gorgeous albeit the scratches. Just as he was about confront Kagome, Sesshomaru appeared. When he saw Kagome about to fall, he nearly had an heart attack but that was quickly replaced with anger and, unbeknownst to Inuyasha, jealousy when Sesshomaru caught her but then his ice went cold when Sesshomaru fell then. He watched in what seemed to be slow motion as the demon Lord threw off his armor along with Tenseiga and shifted to his back and fell. When he hit the floor, Kagome bounced to the point where her legs were straddling Sesshomaru's waist and, unconsciously, his hands instantly went to her hips and he gave them a light squeeze. They stared into their eyes, both wide with shock, for what seemed to be forever until Kagome cleared her throat and practically flew off of Sesshomaru's body. Inuyasha quickly left the scene and went back to the camp.  
When he entered the camp once more, Miroku asked, _"Where is lady Kagome, Inuyasha_?" In Miroku's voice, Inuyasha detected rough edge to his voice and that he was staring into the fire, Miroku was pissed but was trying to keep it in._

_"_She went back home. Now shut up and go to bed. We're leaving first thing in the morning. With or without Kagome." _He jumped in a tree and closed his eyes. The images of Kagome and Sesshomaru haunted him and it truly scared him, why? He did not know. But he felt pure hatred toward his half-brother, hatred for about to take what was HIS-wait hold up. What about Kikyo? Why should he care whether or not Kagome and lord fluffy are a thing? Why should he have to care about what Kagome does behind his back? Why is it that he ALWAYS gets' so jealous when any male, including Shippo and Miroku, gets close to Kagome? All these questions was running through his head but one thing was for certain; he will put an end to this. No matter the re-actions._

_Of course Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was watching the hole time. He was going to do something to get him even more mad but, he had not intended to fall and have Kagome fall on top of him in a very nice position which was his second favorite position to use. Even after she got off him, he can smell her blueberry and banana mix shampoo and body wash, not that he knew what it was. He was taking in amusement, until he smelt salt water again and looked up to see Kagome staring into the forest with clouded eyes, arms coiling around her body as tears flow down her cheeks. He don't know what happened that made him do this, but he did it; he hugged Kagome from behind and sat against the tree, in the same branch Kagome was in. He felt her stiffen but he purred lowly in his chest and wrapped his mokomoko around her and she slowly relaxed, but did not stop crying. Neither said anything and Kagome slowly stopped crying and rested her head in the crook of Sesshomaru and, sadly for the lord, he purred loudly by accident, the sound to cute for Kagome to let go and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, waiting in complete anticipation to what he knew will come. If it don't come now, it will come later, that he was sure of._

_"_...Sesshomaru-sama?" _Yeah, he just buried his own grave._

"Hn."

"...Did you just purr?" _He can hear and feel the amusement, oh why did it have to be with her that he purred? Sure Rin also tease but no one can match Kagome's teasing._

"Sadly. Why was you crying Miko?" _He smirked inwardly that he was able to get her to drop the embarrassing moment but was angry when her smile disappeared and her eyes became dark and clouded. _

"...Inuyasha. Now matter how many times I try to give up on him, I can't. No matter how many times he promise to never leave my side and protect me, he always abandon me for Kikyo. He is always comparing me to her, as if I am not here nor born from a different time. He treats me like a shard detector, a sheep dog or something. But when I wish to go back home to my family, he has a problem with it. I, I just can't handle it anymore. We had a fight in the forest then he flat out left me when he knew I was going to follow to get my point across but he just threw me back in the mud. Him and Kikyo was in the hot springs together. He was telling her how much he wish he could get rid of me and that he would do it when he wishes upon the Shikon no Tama." _She laughed bitterly then, her eyes filling to the brim with hatred as her eyes turned darker, "_As if I would let him get ahold of it."

"My half-brother is an idiot."_ Sesshomaru said suddenly, his eyes turning red as he glared at nothing but he rolled his eyes when Kagome gazed up at him curiously, the darkness in her eyes now and he was truly grateful for that_. "He chooses one of the dead instead of one of the living, who is way better than the bitch. You will stay with me until you're ready to leave but first we need the half-breed to think you went home and that you sealed the well." _Kagome sighed and rubbed skull with her thumb and index finger, no matter how many times she told Sesshomaru not to call Inuyasha that, he still don't listen. They flew, purposely, right above Inuyasha so that he can see that they are heading towards the well. Once they were there, Kagome made it seem like her scent disappeared and her and Sesshomaru once more took off, Kagome masking her scent. On the flight there, Kagome had fallen asleep against Sesshomaru and something within him urged him to press his forehead to hers, and he softly kissed her lips. Once in his castle like home, he swept into his room, Kagome still tucked in his arm as he disrobed, only his hakama still on and slid into bed where Kagome instantly snuggled up against him._

**_End Of Flash-Back:_**

The next morning found us playing cat and mouse, Kagome the mouse and me the cat...literally. Kagome had made me look like a cat in my sleep since she remembered me purring. First thing I did when I woke up was chase her. Oh how I love a good game of chase. Too bad Kagome fell over Jaken. Our game could've lasted longer. I shake those thoughts away, following Kagome's and the monks scents until I catch a whiff of another one, or two. The first one is Shiroi but this second one however, is oddly similar to Shiroi's but it's more dark. I run as faster as the scent gets closer to Kagome but I stop as I pass a sword that looks like Shiroi and it flies away.

_'...I have found my miko's swords other half.' _I love how the way 'my miko' sounds.

* * *

**And I'm done with chapter 2! So sorry it took so long! I've been very busy with school, family, more school, relationships, modeling club, trying to update my other stories, and drawing pictures of Shiroi and Kuroi so you can see how they look in both sword form and human form.**

**If there are people who can draw, please draw Shiroi and Kuroi based on how I describe them. I will be truly grateful!**

**Also, I need you all tp vote. Vote for what On who should be Kagome's lover. At first I was thinking about letting Kagome's lover be Sesshomaru but then my story will be like all the other stories. I want it to be different! Here are the choices:**

**Sesshomaru [ ]  
Menomaru [ ]  
Bankotsu [ ]  
Suikotsu [ ]  
Renkotsu [ ]  
Ryura [ ]  
OC [ ]  
Inuyasha [ ]  
Inutaisho [ ]  
Hojo/Hobo [ ]  
Shiroi [ ]  
Kuroi [ ]  
Miroku [ ]  
Future characters who WILL be coming soon [ ]  
Koga [ ]**

**Please vote! Just send me a PM or review with the persons name and an x in the box [ ]. I will choose based on the number of votes. Get ready as well for the schedule. I might be putting that up in chapter six. I will only be taking it easy on you all for a short period of time. Please vote! I need it badly! Also, give me ideas or suggestions should you have any. I can use that as well. Outfit ideas for Kagome? PM me! **

**Word Count: 7,444. Excluding what I'm writing now.**

**See you soon! Hope you love the chapter! XD**


	3. SORRY!

**A/N: I am SSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! Its just that I was on punishment since my grades were bad but I'm off now. While I was absent, however, I took the initiative to start hand-writing my chapters. I really don't have much to say here but, I'm terribly sorry.**

**Also, I've been thinking about doing a one-shot and another story, Inuyasha fanfics, based from the movie "Snow White and the Huntsman". There will be similar scenes but will still be very different. Along with this, I plan to do another story based on Inuyasha and Black Bird. I found out about black bird at my library. The manga has some explicit shit in there O_O.**

**Ah well, that's all for now. See ya! **


	4. Attention To All My Readers!

**Attention to all my readers, reviewers and to all those who favorite both me and my stories, I'm on punishment once again. But this time longer. My punishment will last until November when I receive my first report card. Why am I on punishment? Well, that's because I have to go to summer school but for only two classes. **

**Now, there is a good side to all of this; I will find ways to sneak on Fanfiction every-now-and-then. I'll have my little sister keep tabs on all of my stories as well. She will print out the last chapter, this not included, I updated and give it to me so I can write the next chapter and she can type and post it. So please don't be mad if you find many mistakes. **

**This can also be both good for me and all of you since my writing style may improve from how it is now. This is all for now, though and I'm sorry that I keep fucking up. I'll be posting this up on my profile as well so my new readers, should I get some, can see this.**

**Once again I'm sorry but I can't change what have already been done BUT I can do better in summer school and my new school that I'm going to. This is all for now and I can't wait to get back to y'all and Fanfiction. Bye, bye.**


End file.
